Ella
by HollyKing
Summary: Kai Parker wasn't always a monster. But being betrayed by your family can do some funny things to a person. He was once a boy in love until they took her away from him. They killed her... or so he thought.
1. Red

"The red world and corresponding red breezes went on [he] did not."

Autobiography of Red (Carson 14)

It had been raining since Tuesday. The sky was a dark gray. The kind of gray only encountered when rain and desolation mix. Jo looked out of the car window at the dark sky and thought it appropriate; dark day, dark deeds. The old dirt road in front of her swerved and bended in the familiar ways old dirt roads tend to do. Nothing had really changed since the last time she'd come to Portland, and for that she was glad. Not that it made up for why she was there but the familiarity was welcomed.

The group hadn't met since that day and she hoped they never would again. In a sense she blamed herself. Knowing that everything that happened was her fault and knowing that one day it would all come undone. Jo hoped it wasn't today but by the sound of Norma's voice on the phone, her hope was futile. Kai was back and they knew it was always a possibility that with his return the spell would break. Surely it wasn't broken yet or she would have received a much different phone call.

The car turned at the bend in the road, pulling up to a red farmhouse. A white picket fence decorated the outer edge of the grounds, encircling willow trees and a field of golden wheat. As Jo stepped out of the car she picked up a straw and swirled it between her thumb and index finger, enthralled by the beauty of it. The front door opened and darkness loomed from within. Jo dropped the straw and with heavy feet went inside.

"Were you followed?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Damn it Jo. You need to be careful."

"If this is falling apart it doesn't really matter, does it?"

Norma ran a hand through her mousy brown hair and sighed. "The rest are down in the vault. Come on, we don't have much time left."

"Is she awake?"

Norma shook her head. "She's dying."

"How is that possible?" Norma lead her through the house. It reeked of humidity and rotten apples. No lights were turned on and the way was dark. Jo knew it well though.

" Must be because of Kai getting out the prison world. Joni thinks that because he's out it'll collapse and she'll go with it."

"What do you think?"

"I don't think the prison world is collapsing that's for sure. She would have started to deteriorate ages ago if that was the case."

"Then what?" They stopped at the top of a narrow stairway. It lead into the depths of the house's underground. Jo could see the flickering of candle light at the bottom of the steps. She went down.

"I think the spell is dying and therefore so is she."

"I don't understand." Jo said, "What do you mean it's dying?"

"Of course she doesn't understand." Casper's voice bounced off the hallow walls and rang in her ears. "It's not like she's been a practicing witch all these years."

"Just explain." Jo didn't care about Casper's judgment. She touched the swell of her belly and felt the baby stir, she needed to protect her family.

"We connected the spell to Kai's life in the prison world. To make sure he could stay there eternally, without aging or dying we had to create a separate life force for him. One that wasn't part of this world and could only exist in the other. The ascendant has the power to terminate any life force on that plain so —"

"When Kai got out his life force ended and the spell is breaking." Jo finished for him.

"Not quite." Norma said "The spell itself links life and death. Since the life part of it is gone all that's left is death. Now, the only thing preventing it from coming apart is the only living thing still connecting it to this world."

"So it'll kill her to free itself."

Norma nodded. "We can't let that happen."

Joni stepped forward, "Why the hell not? It's not like we need her."

"Of course we need her."Casper said "If she dies and the spell breaks that prison world is gone and who knows if the other one will go with it. Maybe the other side too, for all we know."

"So you suggest we wake her?"

"There isn't another way. "

Norma pushed open the cracked wooden door that lead into the vault. Inside the room was dark except for her faint glow. The stone walls dripped with humidity and a slight fog pushed from the walls, encircling their feet. The four of them walked towards her. Her body lay floating in an ethereal sepulcher, her white dress hanging from the side. She was cold to the touch and her white skin gave off a moonlight glow. The only colour on her body red. The red of her lips and the thin lines of blood that dripped from her ears. Even so, she was beautiful. She almost reminded Jo of Snow white, both being black of hair with creamy white skin.

"I can't help you." Jo said. The words burning in her mouth "I'm sorry."

"You have to!" Joni screamed "Four witches made the spell, only four can undo it."

"You don't understand, I don't have my magic anymore."

"You gave it to Kai, didn't you?" Norma said, pain in her voice and water in her eyes "We're screwed."

Jo began to pace, her hands continually rubbing her belly. There had to be a way, she had to fix this. I have to protect my family. Then it dawned on her. She knew a witch, powerful in her own right and perhaps strong enough to break a Gemini spell . "I know someone that might be able to help."

"Can we trust them?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter. We need to wake Ella."


	2. Witch's Brew

"Double, Double toil and trouble;

Fire burn, and cauldron bubble."

Macbeth (4.1. 10-11)

It had been three days, twelve hours and forty-seven minutes since Jo had made the call. Three days, twelve hours and forty-seven minutes she had been waiting; making brews to slow down Ella's incoming death and buying time. She needed more time. Three days, twelve hours and forty-seven minutes all spent for not. Ella's condition was progressing faster and faster with each coming day.

Thunder roared and lightening flashed. The old farm house shook from the impact of the lightening striking the ground. _Must be close,_ Jo thought. The rain had been the only constant thing throughout these past three days. Tempers ran red the longer they waited. Norma, Joni and Casper all taking turns expressing their discontent towards Jo.

"I still can't believe you gave him your magic." Joni said as she stirred a plate of brown apple mush.

"I thought we were dying." Jo said, throwing some thyme into a pot and watching as it boiled.

"Excuses, excuses."

Jo didn't know what to say. In a sense Joni was right. Jo was relieved not to have her magic anymore, it was a way for her to avoid responsibilities she didn't want. Just as Jo was about to respond she heard a car pulling up into the driveway of the house. Jo wiped her hands on a rag by the stove and ran to the door, opening it just slighting and watching as hooded figure came towards her.

"Were you followed?"Jo asked.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Let me in Jo."

Jo opened the door and let her inside, "Sorry Bonnie, but we have to be careful."

Bonnie removed her hood and looked around. "Why am I here Jo? You said it was something magic related but you never explained."

"We don't know each other very well Bonnie, but I need to know if I can trust you."

"You can."

"How strong is your magic?"

"Very. Especially since I left the prison world."

Jo smiled. "Good. We're going to need all of it." Jo walked back towards the kitchen and in a loud voice announced "She's here! Come on, we need to do this now." She went to her brew and finished it off, adding poppies and a sparrows foot. All that remained was rosemary but she thought it best not to include it. Jo grabbed a metal cup and filled it with the brew.

"So this is the Bennett witch?"Casper asked "Never meet one of them before. I hear you guys are hardcore, is it true?"

Bonnie laughed "You could say that."

"Flirt later Cas," Norma said "We need to get going." She led them down the narrow stairway and into the vault, Bonnie trailing behind them all, observing her surroundings.

Before Bonnie walked into the vault Jo grabbed her arm. "What you're going to see in there is going to surprise you. But no matter what you can't back away. You will need to finish this spell until the very end. No matter what. Do you understand?" Jo gave Bonnie piece of paper with the spell written on it, she pressed it into Bonnie's hand.

"I understand." Bonnie said and looked down at the spell "This is a resurrection spell." Her eyes widened "Who is this for?"

"Just a girl."

"What happened to her?"

"We had to... put her to sleep."

"Why? What did she do?"

"She trusted Kai." Jo turned her back to Bonnie and walked inside. Norma, Joni and Casper formed a semi circle around the sepulchre, candles surrounded Ella's body and a Wiccan pentagram was painted in calf's blood on the stone floor in front of them.

Bonnie looked at Ella with amazement "Wow." was all she could say before Jo grabbed her arm and pushed her into the semi circle.

Norma pulled out a knife with indistinct symbols written on the blade and cut the flesh of her right palm "Sanguine meo." she said and passed the knife to Casper.

"Sanguine meo." He said, cutting his own palm as well before passing the knife to Joni.

"Sanguine meo." She did the same and passed the knife to Bonnie who followed their example. Together they lifted their hands on top of the pentagram and closed them into a fist, watching as the blood trickled down into the center of it. The blood clumped in the middle of the pentagram and began to float in the air.

Norma started the chant "Soror pythonissam , sanguis meus , excitare nos de somno surgere." The chant soon became a roar as they all began to join their voices to Norma's. "Soror pythonissam , sanguis meus , excitare nos de somno surgere." again they repeated "Soror pythonissam , sanguis meus , excitare nos de somno surgere." and again "Soror pythonissam , sanguis meus , excitare nos de somno surgere." and again. The ball of blood began to float higher and higher in the air as a rush of wind came forward, pressing the fire of the candles against them. The fire got larger and brighter, burning against their skin but they continued to chant "Soror pythonissam , sanguis meus , excitare nos de somno surgere."

Jo ran towards Ella and parted her lips, pouring the brew down her mouth. "Louder!"she shouted, the wind dulling the words as they left her mouth. "Soror pythonissam , sanguis meus , excitare nos de somno surgere." The fire continued to burn brighter as the blood rippled in the wind. It's scarlet mass getting larger and larger with every chant.

Ella's body began to rise too, higher and higher in the vault, her body moving towards the center of the pentagram. "Soror pythonissam , sanguis meus , excitare nos de somno surgere."

A gust of wind blew harder than any of the other's before it. Bonnie stumbled back and fell on the floor, breaking the circle.

"Don't stop chanting!" Jo screamed.

Bonnie stood and picked up the chant, moving back to her place in the circle. "Soror pythonissam , sanguis meus , excitare nos de somno surgere." Thick black blood ran down her nose.

Ella's body almost touched the ceiling before her neck snapped to the right. Her eyes popped wide open and stared directly at Jo. Her mouth parted in horror, a silent scream escaping her lips.

"My God..." Jo muttered as she looked at Ella.

The chanting continued and Ella's mouth and eyes close once again. The wind began to stop and the flames of the candles started to diminish. In a heartbeat the candles were out and all that could be heard was the thump of a body hitting the ground.

In the dark someone whispered "It's done."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hi.

I just wanted to thank you for all the reviews/favourites/follows. It means a lot to me that you guys are liking my story. Also, I thought I would finish every chapter with some questions to get you thinking about what's to come.

So, what the heck is up with Jo?

Who the bleep is Ella?

Why did Jo call Bonnie?

Can Jo actually trust Bonnie?

What the bleep happened to Ella?

Why did Jo decide not to add rosemary in the brew?

Thoughts/questions/comments?


	3. Remembrance

"There's rosemary, that's for remembrance. Pray you, love, remember."

Hamlet (4.5. 30-56)

Casper scraped a match on the stone floor and lit a candle. With a wave of her hand Bonnie lit the rest. Ella lay on the ground, her body enveloped in blood. Her flesh looked pale, her cheeks hollow and her white dress was stained red.

"Pick her up."Jo commanded. Casper took Ella in his arms and lifted her up, she weighed no more than a feather. "Take her to her room." Casper turned and made his way up the steps, back into the house.

Norma and Joni looked at the pentagram, entranced by it. Their eyes reflecting red. Bonnie wiped the blood from her nose and looked at Jo "What the hell was that?"

Jo began to walk forward, without turning her back she says "Trust me Bonnie, it's better if you don't know." Jo followed behind Casper and Bonnie was behind her. They went up to the second floor of the house. The floor boards were cracked and a layer of dust was caked on everything, from the railing of the stairs, to pictures on the walls. They reached a room at the far end of the house, Casper kicked it open.

Unlike the rest of the house, this room was clean. It had a wide double bed with crisp white sheets, Casper dropped Ella onto it and walked out. There was a vintage oak armoire at the corner of the room beside a matching vanity. Jo went to the armoire and pulled out a blue button down dress with pale yellow flowers on it. "Undress her." she told Bonnie "When she wakes up she can't be covered in blood."

Bonnie didn't know why but she was listening to Jo. She had been doing exactly as Jo said since she left Mystical Falls three days ago. When Jo called, Bonnie was more than a little surprised, to say the least. Bonnie and Jo weren't exactly friends, especially since Jo's brother was a constant torment in Bonnie's life. But Alaric seemed to trust Jo, even enough to marry her. That was enough for Bonnie. So, in a few days she secretly left Mystic Falls and drove to Oregon.

Jo finished closing the buttons on Ella's dress and sat on the bed beside her, tenderly stroking her hair in a way that seemed almost motherly. "Thanks." was all she said.

"Save your thanks. Tell me what what's going on here."

Jo continued to stroke Ella's hair "You helped save a life. That's all you need to know."

Bonnie shook her head "I used blood magic down there. Blood magic Jo. Do you know what that means? I'm not just going to let that go."

Jo sighed and looked up at Bonnie and stood "The details are unimportant." she began, "Her name is Ella. She is a Gemini witch... well she was. She no longer has any magic. What we did to her was for the good of the coven and the safety of the prison worlds."

"Keep talking."

Jo made her way to a to a sliding window and pulled it open. She took in a breath of the fresh air. It had stopped raining. "Her and Kai had a plan," she began, not knowing quite well how to proceed but settled for half truths "they were— what they wanted to do would have weakened the coven. Weakened use to a point of vulnerability that just wasn't convenient at the time."

"You expect me to believe you used blood magic to— pretty much— kill this girl because it wasn't convenient?"

"No. That wasn't it at all." Jo glanced back at Bonnie and sat her down on the bed beside Ella, "You know that Kai was born without any magic of his own right?"

"I know a lot more about Kai than I care too."

" But he can absorb it. You know that too." Bonnie nodded. "Well, in that respect she is like him. Ella can absorb magic from anything, not just other witches."

"How is that possible?" Bonnie asked, her voice holding disbelief.

"We don't know .But that's not even the wildest thing." Jo gripped Bonnie's wrist and held them tight "Ella can make her own magic. Out of thin air she can just..." Jo snapped her fingers "and there it is."

"What does that have to do with what you did to her?"

"At the time, she was an asset to us."

"An asset?"

"We were under attack by another coven. We needed her and Kai to help us but they were going to leave. Join the other coven, maybe. We don't know." Jo looked at Ella and stroked her cheek "We tried to stop them but things got out of hand. She lost her magic and Kai went nuts."

"I don't—"

Jo held up a hand, "When we stopped them from leaving, Kai became obsessed with merging. He thought that he should be the rightful leader of the Gemini coven and one day he just snapped. He killed all of our siblings, slaughtered them like they were cattle. "

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would he do that?"

Jo shrugged "Kai always had tendencies towards the extreme, I guess he considered this payback for ruining his plans. When he nearly slaughtered all of us, the rest of the coven got together to make the prison world for him. We a prison world is made you need someone in this world, a living person to make sure the two plains of existence don't come crashing together. An anchor to the spell. Ella was that anchor."

Bonnie was unsatisfied with that response but she was unable to voice her discontent. Ella had begun to stir. Jo hovered over Ella attentively, feeling her pulse and pulling the skin beneath her eyes to look into their depths. Ella began to cough and blood sputtered from her mouth. Jo pulled her forward and held her tight as Ella's body racked from a cough.

Ella wiped the blood from her lips and looked at the red they left on her fingers. She looked up at Jo and then at Bonnie "What's going on?" she said, her voice hoarse "Who are you?"

Bonnie looked at Jo and saw relief wash through her face "You don't remember me?" Jo asked.

Ella shook her head, wincing at the pain it caused to do so. She scanned the room "I can't remember anything."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey.

So... what's up with that man?

Is Jo telling the truth?

Is Kai really a remorseless psychopath?

Have I run out of questions to ask?

Thoughts/questions/comments?


	4. Lake House

"What he had done to her heart was sheer, inexplicable, magic."

Wendelin Van Draanen, Flipped.

"She really believed that?"

"I told her I'm a doctor. She'll believe anything I say."

` "But a car accident? Really?"

"You're right. I should have told her she just woke up from a magical comma. That's o much more believable."

"Alright smart ass," Casper said "So what do you suppose we do with her now?"

"We don't have to do anything." Jo said "Bonnie is taking her to Mystic Falls."

"Are you crazy?"Norma yelled. "If Kai sees her—"

"Don't worry. Bonnie has a friend with a lake house outside of town. She'll keep Ella there until we figure out what do with her."

Norma shook her head. "I don't know Jo. I feel like we can't trust her."

"We need to."

* * *

_A warm summer breeze rattled the leaves of an old willow tree. She ran through a wheat field, laughing. The golden straw tickling her bare calves and the mud slipped between her toes. _

_ She looked back and a black haired girl chased her. Her elfin face was held taunt with concentration, blue eyes sparkling in the sun. _She looked so familiar.

_ "You won't catch me!" She yelled. A she that was years younger than now. _

_ "I will! I will!" her friend called back. _

_ She looked back and saw him sitting in the shadow of the tree. Alone, like he usually was. He stood there, smoldering even as a boy, and poked the mud with a stick._

_ "Come join us!"_

_ He ignored her like her usually did. _

_ "Why won't you come!" She ran to where he was under the tree. "Come on!"_

_ He continued to poke the mud. _

_ She tapped his shoulder "Why won't you look at me."_

_ He ignored her._

_ "I'm talking to you!"_

_ Nothing._

_ She pushed him and he fell face first in the mud. The black haired girl ran to where they were and picked him up from the ground. They were siblings she noticed. With features so alike they had to be twins._

_ "Why would you do that?" The black haired girl asked._

_ "Because he won't play with me."_

Ella woke as the car hit a bump in the road. Her head hit the windshield and her nose started to bleed.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked.

Ella nodded and wiped the blood away on the hem of her skirt.

"You haven't said anything since we left."

"What do you want me to say?"

"You don't have any questions?"

Since she woke up all Ella had were questions. How did she get in a car accident? How did she end up at that house? Who were all the people with her? Where was her family? But all her questions didn't matter. She was only receiving vague, non-answers. "No."

"Are you sure?"

This stranger— who claimed to be her cousin— had been nothing but nice to her. It rubbed Ella the wrong way.

"What's my favourite food?"

"What?"

"My favourite food. What is it?"

Bonnie racked her brain for something to say. She regretted saying anything to Ella at all. In fact, she regretted agreeing to take Ella to Elena's lake house. The only reason she was pretending to be Ella's cousin was to learn more about her. Bonnie felt that Jo was hiding something, that this girl —whoever she truly is— means something to someone. She needed to know who. "Pizza. You like pizza."

"Pizza." Ella said. She looked like she was trying to remember what it tasted like and came up short. "What kind of music do I like?"

"Country." Bonnie said.

Ella looked unconvinced. There was a paused and a seemingly endless moment of silence "Are we close?"

Bonnie pulled the car into the driveway of Elena's lake house and stepped out of the car, Ella following closely behind. When she reached the front door she lifted a potted plant that lay on the ground. Taped underneath was a spare key to the house. She opened the door. "Honestly?" Bonnie said, looking back at Ella, "We barely know each other."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sort of a little short filler chapter. Sorry about that. Hope you guys liked it nonetheless.

Questions:

Can Bonnie be trusted?

Will Kai meet Ella? (Will Ella meet Kai?)

Will Bonnie tell Elena about Ella?

Who's Ella's family?

Thoughts/comments/questions?


	5. Liked

"What was there about the human condition that made us hold on to tragedy with such tenacity and easily forgo the happiness we could reach so readily?"

Petals in the Wind, V.C. Andrews

_Strawberries lay scattered on a red and white picnic blanket. Her head was settled on his lap, black locks scattered and he twirled one around his index finger. She licked her lips, red strawberry juice flicking from her tongue. _

_"Do you want one?" she asked, holding its red shape towards his face. He shook his head. Ella shrugged and bit into it. _

_ They lay in the shade of their willow tree. It was a special sanctuary for them, a place they could escape the world. Kai wiped strawberries off her bottom lip, his thumb gliding across it and it just barely slipping into her mouth. She gently bit it and smiled. _

_ "Can I try something?" He asked._

_ Ella sat up and faced him, "Anything."_

_ Kai picked a small red flower from the ground where he sat. They grew in clumps around the farm and were always picked off as weeds. Kai thought they looked nice. He held the flower in the palm of his left hand, with the right he interlocked his fingers with Ella. Slowly, he began absorbing her magic. A little bit at first, looking at how the small red flower grew and sprouted new petals. But soon he became intoxicated by it. It felt like warm sunshine kisses and irrevocable love, he couldn't get enough of it. The small red flower turned into a beautiful rose, he tucked it in her hair. _

_ She let out a breath of air and crumpled against him. Kai held her tight, "Did it hurt?"_

_ Ella shook her head, "Not much."_

_ He tucked a hair behind her ear, "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."_

_ Ella straightened and looked him dead in the eye "No." She said, "Do it again."_

_ "But I don't want to hurt you." he looked away "I hurt everyone."_

_ "You're parents may believe that but I don't. You don't hurt anyone or anything Kai."_

_ He kissed her, a light press of his lips to hers "You're just saying that."_

_ "I don't!" She protested "I can make things hurt. Not you. Look." She picked up a small mouse that scurried around the tree, eating left over strawberries and stretching in the sun. She held it by its tail and it squirmed to get free. Ella started to absorb its life, taking every inch of it and turning into magic. The mouse yelped in pain as it died._

_ "Stop it." Kai said._

_ But she continued to do so until the mouse was motionless "You haven't killed. But I have."_

_ "Why did you do that?"_

_ "To show you that you're not the abomination you parents want you to believe." _

_ "How does killing a mouse prove that?"_

_ "You can bring Mr. Mouse back." she said, locking hands with him._

_ Kai began to absorb Ella's magic again, concentrating all its force on the mouse. It began to twitch, moving slowly and soon it began to wriggle around. The mouse came alive once again and Ella set it free on the ground. _

_ "You see?" Ella straddled him "You brought him back."_

_ Kai wrapped his hands around her waist and leaned into her. He kissed her with care, gently at first, then passionately and all at once. His lips moved with hers, one mind and body. At that moment Kai knew he was in love._

Kai's thoughts drifted back and hit him with the somber reality of his life. He had been thinking about Ella a lot lately. Something he hadn't done in years, but regretted forgetting the feel of her. That memory made him smile, they were just kids then. Kai was staring out the window of Jo's office at Whitmore, tapping on the sill as he waited for her to come. As it happens, all the memories of Ella had made him feel somewhat familial. He craved to reconnect with his sister.

Jo walked in, a stack of medical charts in her hands. "Get out." She said and continued making her way to her desk.

"Oh, come on sis. Can't a brother just drop by to say hello to his loving sister?"

"A brother? Sure. You? no." She said "Now, leave."

"There's that famous Parker hospitality," he sat on a chair and swung his legs on top of her desk "makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

"I thought we had a deal Kai. I gave you my magic and now you leave me alone."

"I'm reconsidering that." Kai said "You're the only family I've got left and I'm the only family you've got left, we've got to stick together."

"I'll take my chances alone."

"Don't say that! I wouldn't want my little nephew to grow up without the coolest. Uncle. Ever." Kai punctuated each word, conspicuously throwing them in Jo's face.

"Nephew?" Jo touched the swell of her stomach and smiled.

"You didn't know?" Kai mocked a pout "Oops."

"What do you want Kai?"

Ignoring her Kai went on, "I think I'd be a great uncle. Teach the little snot how to toss a ball, make conjuring spells, cut out a spleen..." he saw her grip the edge of her desk "Too soon to make spleen jokes?"

"Leave."

"Yeah, it's too soon."

"I'm tired of this sick game you're playing Kai. This back and forth, toying with people's emotions. Just tell me what you want or leave."

Anger surged within him, he could almost feel his blood start to boil "Considering you made me like this, I'd expect a little bit more understanding from you." He stood and strode towards the door, pulling it open "I want my family."

Kai slammed the door shut and briskly walked out of Whitmore hospital. He had an inexplicable need to hurt someone, make them feel what he was feeling. He walked around the Whitmore College campus, seeing all the talking freshmen and gossiping sophomores. How they laughed and talked and lived their lives not knowing what he was feeling, not understanding. It made him seethe. He wanted to torment somebody and knew just who that would be.

He opened the door to the dorms as Kai but closed them as Jeremy Gilbert. He pranced up the stairs knocked on the door of Bonnie's room, suddenly realizing that Elena might open the door and that would put a damper in his fun. Luckily for him, Bonnie opened the door and she was alone.

"Jer?" Her eyes were wide and jaw dropped.

"BonBon!" He smiled stepping into the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit my 'returned from a prison world' girlfriend." He said, a shit eating grin plain on his face "You are still my girlfriend right?"

"Uh— Jer, I told you I needed to work some things out. I'm not exactly myself."

"Right... You said that." Kai bit his lip and tried to think of something to say. With malicious realization, he knew what to do "I can't accept that Bonnie." He walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Bonnie grabbed his hands "I need some time."

Kai loosened one of his hands free and caressed her cheek "I can't give you that." He leaned forward, close enough to feel Bonnie's breath on his face.

She reciprocated the gesture, moving towards him and closed her eyes. Their faces inched closer and closer, lips almost meeting until he began to laugh. Not your regular run in the mill chuckle, but a full blown knees shaking, body rumbling laugh. Bonnie's eyes snapped open to see Kai standing before her and not Jeremy. She pulled away from him, anger coiling her veins as she shoved him.

Kai continued to laughed. He doubled over, using his right hand to rest against his knees and wiped a tear with the other. "I'm s-sorry" he shook with laugher "It's just too funny."

"Why would you do that?" She yelled. "Does that give you some sort of sick pleasure?"

Kai composed himself "I'm just messing around Bon, friends can do that."

"We're not friends Kai. We never will be."

Kai feigned hurt "Aww, why not?" He walked towards her, "I thought we were finally starting to get close."

"No one will ever get close to you Kai." she said "Want to know why?"

"Enlighten me." He smirked.

"Because to get close to someone you actually have to like them and let's face it, nobody has ever liked you."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

A bit of a longer chapter to make up for last time's short little filler. This takes place about 2 weeks after Ella, Bon and Jo return to Mystic Falls btw.

Questions:

When will Kai and Ella meet?

Will Kai and Jo make up?

How mad do you think Bonnie is?

Should I change the rating of this story?

Thoughts/Comments/Question?


	6. Faces

"I don't want to repeat my innocence. I want the pleasure of losing it again."

This Side of Paradise, F. Scot Fitzgerald

_They were at their special place. He had his arms around her, his body radiating a heat that kept her warm in the cold autumn night. It was a particularly cold night and the blankets around them, didn't do much to shield them from the wind. The willow tree rattled in the dark. _

_ "Stop fidgeting." he said._

_ "I can't. I'm excited."_

_ He laughed and kissed her cheek, it's warmth made her flush; "Just relax, it'll happen soon."_

_ Ella took a deep breath and snuggled into his body. Her head tucked in the crook of his neck and she breathed him in. He smelled of cinnamon and juniper berries. Lost in his arms Ella almost missed the flash or red. They looked at the sky, their eyes illuminating with it's glow; "It's here!" she jumped, her body held back by his arms. "We need to get started."_

_ He stood up bringing Ella up with him. They linked their fingers and looked up at the comet, Ella's heart beating with fear and excitement. _

_ "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks._

_ Ella nodded pulling out a folded piece of paper from her back pocket and begins to chant "Sol astris, bellator cordis mei nectunt ad me in toto corde tuo et auguriis."_

_ He repeated her words, his eyes never straying from hers "Sol astris, bellator cordis mei nectunt ad me in toto corde tuo et auguriis."_

_ And together they chanted "Sol astris, bellator cordis mei nectunt ad me in toto corde tuo et auguriis."_

_ Their hands burned red with the power of the comet, the magic they were harnessing literally burning their bond. Yet, they continued to chant and chant, until their fingers blistered and the comet stopped shining._

_ Ella smiled "We did it."_

_ He drew her close and kissed her lips "You did it."_

Ella woke up in a cold sweat. Her body shaking with from the dream. She had been having these sort of dreams a lot lately. All of them with the same dark haired, blue eyed boy. His face constantly haunting her throughout her days at the lake house.

She had been at the lake house for nearly a month, never being allowed to leave. Bonnie visited her almost every day asking her questions about what she remembered and who she remembered. Ella's answers were always the same "I can't remember anything."

When Bonnie couldn't visit her, Jo was there asking her the same types of questions Bonnie did. Ella hated them. She really and truly did, but she didn't know anybody else and having no memory and no idea of who you are makes it hard to leave those who think they know you.

Last Tuesday she tried to run away. She made it half way out the drive way before running back inside the house. Ella wasn't wearing any shoes, and she was scared out of her mind. It is a big world out there and she didn't have any shoes to face it with.

Rolling out of bed Ella grabbed a notebook that she kept by the nightstand. She sat in a cushioned chair by her bedroom window, it faced the clear blue of the lake. Pulling out a pen from the middle of the notebook, she began to draw his face. Ella etched in his angled jaw and high cheekbones, his eyes looked at her through the page. As her hand easily moved through the shape of his face she realized that she knew him. He was part of her life, an important part. She hated not remembering him.

Staring at his face Ella didn't hear Bonnie walk through the door; "I've got pizza!"she says.

Ella snapped the notebook shut and tucked it underneath her seat "Great..." she said "My favourite." Ella was sure she hated pizza. She got up from her seat and grabbed the box from Bonnie's hand, walking with it to the dining room.

Leaving the room Ella didn't notice Bonnie walk over to the chair she was seating in.

When Bonnie walked into the room she noticed Ella scribbling in a notebook. The same leather bound notebook Elena used to have. Ella probably found it and took it as her own. She lifted the cushion from the seat and picked up the book, flipping it open, scanning through a bunch of old Elena entries before reaching Ella's. Each entry was of Kai, his face splattered on every page.

Ella was remembering Kai. Out of all the people she would remember first Bonnie needed to know why it was Kai. There was a burning itch in the back of her head that made her think Ella might be the key to fixing her Kai problem.

"Are you coming or what?" Ella called out from the dining room.

Bonnie tucked the book into her purse and walked out of the room "Coming."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine.

Rest in peace, sweetie.


	7. Memories

"The pleasure of remembering had been taken from me, because there was no longer anyone to remember with. It felt like losing your co-rememberer meant losing the memory itself, as if the things we'd done were less real and important than they had been hours before."

The Faults in Our Stars, John Green

** I remember a red barn. Or maybe it's a farmhouse, I can't be sure. **

** Things keep coming back in pieces, scattered in my brain and in my dreams. Sometimes I'll get lost in them and it becomes hard to tell the difference between what's a memory and what's reality. **

** But always in my dreams I am in at a red house... with him, this blue eyed boy with silky black hair and we are happy. I think I was in love with him and he with me. **

** I also think I'm going crazy.**

** He's all I can think about, day in and day out. I draw his face so often that I can do it with my eyes closed now. I'm obsessed with him, I need to know who he is. I think he knows me and who I was... or am.**

Bonnie closed the journal squeezing it in her hands, she tucked it back in her purse and stepped out of the car.

Golden wheat tickled her calves and she walked towards the red farmhouse. The same red farmhouse in Portland that Jo asked her to go to. The same red farmhouse Ella wrote about in her journal. Bonnie knew from the start of it all that the farmhouse held some sort of magical presence. It a sort of mystic power that made Bonnie think that a powerful coven used to live there. Now, she thought maybe it was Ella who lived there. After reading Ella's journal Bonnie knew she had to come back here, there had to be a clue to who Ella was. Something that Jo was hiding.

Bonnie walked towards the house and tried to open the door, it was locked. "Aperi." she said, her hand resting on the doorknob. In gust of wind the door swung open and Bonnie walked inside.

"Hello?"she asked, no one answered and silence surround her. Walking further in she asked again "Hello?" she was answered by silence.

Stepping fully into the house Bonnie took a look around. Dust continued to cover every surface of the house but this time she was able to take notice of things she couldn't before. Sodden blankets covered furniture in the living room to her right, she lifted one up and uncovered a pale blue sofa. The colour of the fabric was faded and the wood was beginning to rot but there was no denying that this was a hand crafted piece of furniture. The intricate floral design carved into the wood of the arm rest was meticulously detailed, the fabric was a twill cotton soft to the touch. The same hand crafted detailing was visible in the rest of the furniture, from the love seat to the side tables. It made Bonnie think about the kind of people that lived here... Ella's family.

Bonnie moved away from the living room and stepped up the stairs, her fingers passing over the dust on the barrister. As she reached the top there was a dirt crusted picture hanging crookedly on the wall. With her sleeve Bonnie wiped it clean and looked at the happy family in the portrait. A dark haired mom and silver haired dad, arms enveloping two smiling children, Ella and an older boy that looked to be her brother. A perfect family. Bonnie set the picture straight and continued up the stairs.

She passed several rooms, ignoring them all. Their secrets never to be revealed because she only cared about one, the last room at the end of the hall. It's door stood slightly ajar and she pushed it open all the way.

Like the last time she was here the room remained immaculate. Unlike the rest of the house that was ravaged by the passing of years, this room looked like new. The room smelled fresh and clean, the duvet of the bed was without a wrinkle and dust was simply invisible. Someone must have cared enough about Ella to make a spell to keep her room intact. _Maybe Kai _Bonnie thought _No. It's Jo _she corrected and somehow that felt true.

To the far left corner of the room was a bookshelf, each and every row lined with books of every kind. Bonnie pulled a few out, skimming through their pages. Most were dedicated to Ella by family and friends except for one. The cover was worn and beaten, it's pages damaged by water and over reading but Bonnie was able to make out the title; _In Cold Blood by Truman Capote. _Inside of it was slipped a photograph, Bonnie pulled it out and had a look. It was hard to make out at first because of wrinkles and creases passing through it but she recognized the figures. It was Ella and Kai, he had his arms around her and was resting his head against her shoulder. They looked happy. She flipped the photograph and read the inscription on the back:

**Thank you for loving me like no one ever has. **

** Kai.**

Bonnie slipped the photograph back into the book and put it in its original place on the bookshelf. The inscription didn't surprise her, Bonnie sort of figured that Ella and Kai were in a relationship but there had to be something more to it.

She moved through the room, picking things up, inspecting them and putting them back down. Bonnie opened up an oak armoire and found it filled with clothes but the bottom of it was stacked with sketchbooks. There were maybe twenty to thirty sketchbooks of all different sizes, Bonnie flipped through them all and found them to be covered with elaborate drawings. Most of them were of landscapes and animals but a great portion of them were of Kai. Clearly, a habit Ella was still unable to break.

Moving away from the armoire, Bonnie sat on the bed and pulled out Ella's journal hoping to find another clue.

**We always meet by this great huge willow tree, the dark haired boy and me. It's where all my memories take place, by this tree behind the red house. It's a magnificent sort of tree with beautiful whisping leaves. It's a magical place I can feel it. **

** I want to go back.**

Bonnie closed the book back up and let out a groan. She was frustrated with everything. With Jo's lies and Kai's torture and with Ella's inability to remember anything useful. Starring into the nothingness of this perfect room Bonnie remembered something important. The willow tree in the Ella's journal matched the description of a willow tree Bonnie saw near the ends of the farm's ground. She bolted up from the bed and ran out of the room, stumbling her way down the stairs and out the door. Bonnie ran through the crisp golden fields, wheat cushioning her every step. She refused to stop running, feeling a pull towards this tree that made her think it would solve all her problems.

Reaching the tree it seemed no different than any other. It had leaves and bark and was planted in dirt. She inspected it more closely, tracing her hands around it's girth and skimming the ground at it's base. She saw a flash of metal and fell on the dirt in front of it. There was a carving on the tree above it: _Kai + Ella _it read, surrounded by a big heart. The juvenility of it all made Bonnie laugh. She dug up the ground around the metal, her hands browning in the mud. Eventually she dug up a red rusted metal lunch box, Superman smiling on the front. Bonnie unclasped the box and opened it up revealing a plethora of keepsakes. Old Polaroids of Kai and Ella, movie theater stubs and hand written letters.

All of this would have meant nothing to Bonnie if she wouldn't have found the spell. _Sol astris, bellator cordis mei nectunt ad me in toto corde tuo et auguriis. _ The words were vaguely familiar to Bonnie, it seemed like some sort of binding spell but she couldn't be sure. But by the look of them, she could tell they were the answer to all her prayers.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

A lot of you guys are really eager for Ella and Kai to meet and I can say that it'll happen soon!

Also Prettygirl16 asked what Ella looks like for you guys who are also wonder I imagine her as looking like Tonya Vasylchenko.

Another also... It's exam season for me so I'll be trying to update once a week guys, sorry.

P.S. Who's excited for Game of Thrones? (I am)


	8. Lies

"If you tell a lie big enough and keep repeating it, people will eventually come to believe it."

Joseph Goebbels

Our actions define us. Whether we're good or bad, these sentiments are directly marked by a preceding action. And no matter what— when labelled— we can never change it. No matter the action.

"I've been expecting you." Jo said, her hands resting on the swell of her stomach, feet outstretched in front of her and her head leaning slightly to one side.

"And I expect some answers." Bonnie walked into Jo's office at Whitmore and dropped Ella's journal on the desk in front of her, "Start talking."

Picking it up Jo skimmed through the pages and set it back down uninterested, "This means nothing to me."

"It should!" Bonnie yelled "She's remembering him."

"No. She's remembering a dark haired boy."

Bonnie laughed, it was dry and sarcastic "What is happening?" she ran her hands through her hair "She's obsessing about him, he's the only one she remembers, why? What is he to her?"

"You already know that or you wouldn't be here."

"He's got to be more than just a boyfriend."

"He was."

"What was he to her?"

Jo remained silent for a bit then answered disinterestedly "Do you have it?"

"Have what?"

"The spell."

At the mention of it Bonnie could feel the crumpled up piece of notebook paper burning a hole in her purse. Her heart began to beat in her ears as she tried to seem oblivious "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do."

Bonnie gulped "What is it?"

"I'm surprised you don't know," Jo stood up and walked to Bonnie "considering it was written by your grandmother."

"Grams? What does she have to do with this?"

"She wrote the spell and started it all." Jo grabbed Bonnie's bag from her shoulder and dumped its contents on the ground. The lunch box spilled open and the spell lay on the ground before her. Jo picked it up and walked over to a candle that was lit on her desk, putting the paper to flame and seeingit burn.

"What are you doing?"

"What I should have done years ago."

"You need to stop that." Bonnie screamed at Jo "Giving me these weird and vague replies. I need answers! Real answers, I don't know what you've gotten me into but I won't help you anymore Jo."

Jo marched back towards Bonnie a scowl on her face "You don't get to threaten me. "She warned "You are right in the middle of the biggest magical war that's ever existed. My coven and I stopped it when we put Kai in the prison world but now he's out and she's awake and if you keep digging around in this everything my coven has ever worked for will go to shit." She moved closer to Bonnie, their faces only inches apart "You're a chess piece for me to move around at my whim and right now you're acting like pawn. Completely useless."

Rage seethed within Bonnie and she ignored the gut feeling in her stomach that was telling her to shut up "Thing is," she began "I can call checkmate anytime I want. I will tell Kai where she is."

"If you do that you'll kill us all."

Bonnie shrugged "I'll risk it." she said "So I repeat, start talking."

Jo walked back to her desk and sat down on its edge "Where would you like to start?"

"Start with the spell."

"It's a binding spell. It magically binds two witches powers. In this case it was Kai and Ella."

"What does that mean?"

"Kai and Ella used to share magic when they were kids. She'd let him take it from her because she could conger it out of thin air so it wasn't an issue for her. When they got older, he wanted something more permanent and she gave it to him. A never ending link to her magic."

"So what?" Bonnie asked "Why does that matter so much?"

"Because Kai was never supposed to have that sort of magic and he started taking it faster than Ella could make it."

"Is that how Ella lost hers? He just took it all?"

"Yes and no." Jo said, her voice wavering "He didn't just take her magic and used it all up. He stole her powers and could therefore make magic indefinitely, without Ella."

"So Ella didn't lose her powers? Kai has them."

Jo nodded.

"That does make any sense. If he has all that power why isn't he using it? When I met Kai he couldn't make magic."

"Because as long as Ella and Kai weren't in the same world, Kai had no access to her powers. He may have it but it's still her magic. He doesn't know she's alive and if he does he's going to use those powers against us and my coven."

"What does my Grams have to do with all this?"

"That's not a story for me to tell."

"That's not an answer."

"Yes it is. It's just not one you want to hear."

* * *

Ella lay sprawled on the floor of the lake house kitchen, papers and napkins covering the floor around her. His face splattered on each and every one of them. She had them pinned up on the wall of the house, the floor scattered with them and any other visible surface. She knew she was acting crazy but she couldn't stop.

She was obsessed with him.

"Hey Ella!" Bonnie called from the door "I brought pizz-" the pizza box fell the ground "Oh my god."

"What's wrong with me?" she cried.

Bonnie walked to Ella and put her arm around Ella, trying to lift her up. Ella wrenched free "Who is he?" She screamed "Why am I doing this?"

"Shh." Bonnie hushed and stroked her hair "I'll help you find him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Next chapter Ella and Kai will finally meet!

Get excited.


	9. Held Her Unwell

I held her not well, didn't

hold her well, jumped

my gaze from one eye to her other,

seeing neither, pinned one

deadwood arm that numbed, then

fell. I held her unwell.

Ken Babstock, The Sling of Two Arms

"Get out of the car."

"Where are we?"

"Get out."

Ella tentatively slipped a foot out of the passengers side of the car, gravel crunched under it. Bonnie had taken her to a cemetery. A house behind a cemetery to be more precise, but there really wasn't much of a difference for Ella. "Where are we?" she asked again "Why are we here?"

"I said I'd help you find him." Bonnie replied "Here's me finding him."

She didn't understand. When Bonnie said she'd help Ella find the dark haired boy from her dreams, she didn't quite imagine being taken to a cemetery, or even a house behind a cemetery. It was rather morbid and made Ella think that Bonnie was messing with her, the thought scared her. But then an even scarier thought came to Ella's mind— _what if the dark haired boy was dead?_

"Don't just stand there, move!"

"No." she said. A little voice inside her head was telling her that this was a bad idea. That whoever lived in that house and whatever the reason that made Bonnie bring her here was going to get her hurt. In more ways than one. "Take me back to the lake house." she said "I don't want to be here."

There was movement in a bush behind her, the wind rattled leaves and trees in the cold dark night and Bonnie's patience was wearing thin. She grabbed Ella's arm and yanked "Move!" she yelled but Ella fought her, clutching to the door of the car. Bonnie let go of her arm and grabbed a fist full of Ella's hair instead; "You wanted to find him," she whispered menacingly, her face so close to Ella's that Ella could feel Bonnie's breath on her cheek, "You've been going crazy trying to figure out who he is. Well I'm about to tell you, so stop being a scared little bitch and get moving." Bonnie pulled Ella's hair and half dragged her to the front steps of the house.

All the lights were off in house, it's front door was a black wooden monstrosity with a golden door knob. To Ella it looked rather villainous. Bonnie banged on it loudly and waited for a response, when none came she hit it again and began to yell, "Open up." she said "I know you're in there." Still no answer came, Ella wanted to say that maybe there was no one home but she saw a light flicker on. It came from one of the rooms in the second story of the house. Then another light turned on, on the other side of the door. Ella heard bolts unlocking and chains being moved before the door finally swung open.

"Come for a visit Bon-Bo—"

And there he stood. The dark hair boy Ella kept dreaming of loomed before her. Sure, he looked a little older, his hair longer, face thinner and eyes meaner, but it was him.

"I brought you a present." Bonnie said, pushing Ella towards him. Ella stumbled forward and fell before his feet. Kai was motionless. He looked down at Ella like he'd just seen a ghost. It was the exact reaction Bonnie intended, so she smiled a crooked smile at him.

"What—" Kai stammered "How?" but then his confusion lifted and anger filled his eyes. He stepped around Ella and grabbed Bonnie by the throat, his fingers tightening around it as he lifted her up and pushed her against the wall of the house "Who is that?" He yelled.

Bonnie gasped for air, her hands clawing at her neck trying to pry Kai's hands from it; "It's her." she croaked, "Ella, it's Ella!"

Kai looked back at Ella, she was looking at him with wide child like eyes, fear welling up inside them. "It's her?" he asked again "Really her?" Bonnie made no reply, expect a gurgle for air, Kai slammed her against the wall again "Answer me!"

Bonnie's face was turning blue, she kept fighting off Kai's grip but it was too strong, all she could manage was a feeble nod. Kai dropped her and walked back to Ella. Bonnie lay with her back against the wall rubbing her neck and catching her breath.

As Kai approached Ella she crawled away from him, terror in every look she gave him. "Please don't hurt me." She begged.

Kai grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him, he sat on the ground before her and gave her an almost tender look, "Don't worry," he said "You know I won't hurt you." And with that he pulled her towards him, wrapping her up in a lovers embrace and whispered a spell in her ear. Before long Ella was fast asleep. Kai picked her up and placed her gently on his living room couch.

Bonnie stumbled in through the door, "We've got some things to talk about."

"Clearly." Kai replied.

"She's not for free." Bonnie said, "I didn't bring her to you for nothing. I want something in return Kai."

"I know where you're going with this Bonnie," he began "I can't help you."

" To hell you can't!" Bonnie yelled "Since the second we meet you've been ruining my life. Finally, I've got something on you and I'm going to use it."

"Really?" he asked "How? You've delivered her to, quite literally, my front door. What's to stop me from killing you right here right now?"

"A few reasons actually."

Kai chuckled "I'd love to hear them."

"Well, first Jo knows about Ella."

"I assumed she would. That's more of a problem for you though, isn't it?"

"It would be, but before coming here I slipped some brew into Ella's dinner. She has..." Bonnie shook her head a bit from side to side as if trying to calculate something in her head "about two maybe three days before she dies. Now that's a problem for you and Jo, isn't it?"

Kai started towards her, his fists clenched "I'll kill yo—"

Bonnie held a hand before him "No, no." she said "You're going to want to be very nice to me. The brew I made is a special concoction. Only I have the antidote. If you kill me, hurt me or anyone I care about, she dies."

Kai stopped and looked back at Ella, he was seething with anger "Unless I what? Bring back Elena?" he asked "You know I can't do that."

"Come on Kai," Bonnie said with a wan smile "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Helloooo lovelies!

Sorry that's it's literally taken me forever to update. I really wanted to relate this back to what's happening on the show, which is why I this chapter kept getting rewritten and rewritten and rewritten.

Anywayssss...

I hope you enjoyed it :)


	10. Love Me Better

Love me less and you will love me better.

Mary Sibley, Salem

_Thunder roared in the dark grey sky and rain poured from the heavens. It all looked like a biblical prophecy, ghostly rains and plagues seeking revenge. Except it wasn't some ghost seeking revenge, it was Ella._

_Her might and power was awe inspiring. She shifted weather at her whim, withered plants and killed live stock in the blink of an eye and with every step she took. Destruction and death followed her everywhere she went. Tears streamed from her face and anger rolled in her veins, she flipped over a car with a wave of her hand and continued marching forward, down the old familiar dirt road. A road that before held nothing but love and happiness. But now, it only reminded her of her pain._

_Kai ran behind her, calling her name and trying to calm her down; "Stop! Ella please, just stop!"_

_She ignored him, uprooting a tree and sending it his way to block his path. Kai struggled to go over it as Ella went further down the road and out of his view. She turned down a narrower path and stopped before a white farm house, much like the home she used to have._

_"Come out!" She screamed "I know you're here! Come out and face me!" rain poured harder, sticking her hair to her face and the clothes on her body became translucent against her skin._

_In a shimmer they appeared, dressed in black gowns with long belled sleeves. Jo, Norma, Joni, Casper and Bryan all stood before her, making their way around to trap her in a circle._

_"This didn't have to happen Ella." Norma said, her face apologetic._

_"You couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?" Ella spat back "You didn't have to kill them."_

_"We were protecting the coven." Jo replied._

_"You were protecting yourself."_

_Bryan stepped forward "You and your family were trying to steal leadership. This is what happens to usurpers."_

_Ella could hear Kai calling her name in the distance, she conjured a thunder bolt into her hand and like Zeus she flung it from her grasp and into the ground behind her. She hoped that would keep Kai away but deep down knew it wouldn't. _

_Jo, Norma, Joni, Casper and Bryan all began to chant, the circled glowed white and Ella could feel the breath being sucked out of her._

_"No!" she screamed, sending a wave of air around her, pushing those in the circle away and onto the ground._

_Kai reached Ella and swooped her in his arms, ushering her body behind his and confronting the wrath of his coven; "Don't do this," he begged "Just end this here."_

_"We can't," Jo replied "Someone like her can never be allowed to use magic. This is the only way." She walked back with her coven members and rejoined the circle, picking up the chant once again._

_"A monster like you shouldn't be allowed to live." Ella raged "Someone who would murder an entire family—burn innocent children— to save her own ass should die with those she killed." Ella raised her hands into the air, lifting Jo from the ground and commandeering a magical vice grip around her neck. Squeezing tighter and tighter, feeling Jo's life and magic slip out of her. She laughed._

_"Stop!" Kai yelled, grabbing Ella by the shoulders and shaking her._

_Bryan stepped forward and began to chant "demittan daemones."_

_Ella turned to him, her eyes black and empty like a pit and with a wave of her wrist snapped his neck. Bryan crumpled to the ground and Joni screamed. _

_Kai grabbed Ella's arm and began to absorb her magic, he did so just enough to watch her falter and drop Jo. Ella looked at him with her empty eyes and asked; "Why?"_

_Kai gripped her wrist harder "Because I love you."_

_And then, Jo began a new chant "Qui in manu nunquam solutos , manavit nigrantem amantem amanti."_

_Ella felt like a tap had been opened as her magic poured from her into Kai. He was gobbling it up faster than she could make it, driving her to her knees in agony; "Stop." She pleaded "Kai stop, you're hurting me."_

_Kai tried to let go of her arm but couldn't, feeling her magic in him like a warm and intense kiss. As much as he wanted to let go, he wanted to hold on all the more._

_The others in the group picked up Jo's chant and watched as the two lovers crumpled to the ground, one in agony the other in ecstasy. _

_Kai looked at his sister with helpless eyes, begging her to stop. But she didn't. Kai was bound to Ella, unable to stop sucking her dry of magic and with it her life. She was dying in his arms and he could do nothing but watch._

_"Please..." Ella muttered, her skin pale and eyes sunken into her head. She gave a final gasp of air before her body lay limp in Kai's arms. _

_Jo and the rest of the coven stopped chanting. Kai lay with Ella on the ground clutching her to his chest; "What have you done?" He asked Jo, red rimmed eyes glaring._

_"I saved our coven."_

_"No," Kai said "You've damned yourself."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **

The enterity of this chapter was a flashback. It's very important for future chapters and hopefully will answer some questions you guys have been having.

Hope you enjoyed it :)


	11. Fix You

It's better to feel pain, than nothing at all. The opposite of love's indifference.

Stubborn Love, The Lumineers

She woke up scared and alone.

Her head was pounding and her mouth tasted of bile. Ella lay on a bed that wasn't her own, nor one she could remember. It was black with black satin sheets and a red coverlet. The room she sat in was much the same, with grey walls and black drapery. Still, it had a familiar smell about it that made her feel more at home than she had felt in a very long time. She called out for Bonnie but he came running instead.

"You're up." He smiled and sat on the bed beside her.

Ella almost smiled back, the boy from her dream was beside her but she didn't feel like she should have. Then she remembered. Remembered him attacking Bonnie, remembered Bonnie's face turning blue, remembered him holding her in his arms and whispering in her ear. Then it all went blank. She curled away from him, "Get away from me."

His face fell for an instant but just ask quickly his smile was back "Right. You don't remember me." He scooted closer to her "Don't worry, I'll fix that. All you need to know is that we're... friends."

Ella shook her head and moved further down the bed and away from Kai "No. You hurt Bonnie, we're not friends."

"You misunderstand—" he started reaching out to Ella but the second Kai's hand touched her arm she began to scream.

Ella's skin began to burn under Kai's fingers, she felt like he was sucking the life out of her. She screamed and whaled and tried to pull away. His touch hurt too much.

Kai let her go "I won't hurt you."

She heard but all Ella could do was scream. She screamed and she kicked him, running to the other side of the room and the skin on her arm began to blister. He tried to calm her down but Ella was hysterical. Soon her screams came out chocked and gargled and she began to cough up blood. Ella fell to the ground her hands drenched in red. Kai reached out to her but she held her hands up, shielding herself from his touch, "Don't come near!" She screamed, blood dripping down her chin "Get awa..." Ella's words trailed off as she slumped forward, becoming unconscious.

Kai picked her up and placed her back in bed. He pulled the covers to her shoulders and wiped the blood from her face with his sleeve. He watched her only in the way a lover could watch the loved; intensely and devotedly. It was hard to see Ella so scared and unknowing, confused about who she was— what she was— and scared of him. That was the hardest part actually. Seeing her scream when she looked at his face, beg for him not to hurt her and seeing her shy away from his touch. How could she forget about him? How could she think he'd ever hurt her.

She's the one that could hurt him and she always did.

Kai hovered over her as she lay sleeping in his bed. Her hair matted to her forehead and hands clutching the blankets by her side. She looked so weak and terrified. A girl who was once so fearless and powerful, who would rip roses from bushes just to watch them grow again. A girl that was never frightened by him and loved him almost without reason.

He wanted to get back to that. To how they were before everything happened but Bonnie had set a clock on him and he had no way to stop the time. Since Bonnie dropped Ella at his door step, Kai had been trying to come up with a way to break the spell cast on Elena. He tried potions and spells, harnessing black magic and even using Ella's magic, the magic that he had been forced to take from her. It was to no avail. There was no way of breaking the spell without killing Bonnie and he had no time to figure it out, Ella was dying.

She came in and out of consciousness, saying the same thing over and over. _Don't hurt me. Get away. _It was day two of Bonnie's brew. At first Kai thought that Bonnie lied about what she did, nothing was happening to Ella. She looked fine and healthy (just very scared) until about halfway through day one she got a fever. She sweated and shook and clutched her stomach in pain. By the end of day one, Ella was throwing up blood, much life she did today.

For the first time, in a long time, Kai needed help. So, he called the only person he could ask for it; Jo. She ignored his first few calls, sending him to voicemail or just letting the phone ring endlessly. Kai wanted nothing more than to go to wherever Jo was and drag her screaming to him but he couldn't leave Ella. So, he called and called until she picked up. It took some convincing to get Jo to come to his house but she was on her way supposedly. And she had a plan.

Kai watched as Ella shook in her dreamless sleep, blood caked in her matted hair. He stroked her hands and muttered endlessly, "You'll be fine, I'll fix you."

When Kai heard a car pulling up into his drive way he let go of Ella's hands and ran. Bolting to the door like it was his life that depended on it. He swung it open to reveal a flustered Jo with a raised fist.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry, my first instinct isn't to run my psycho killer brother's aid when he asks for help."

"Ouch," Kai mocked hurt "and I thought we were making progress."

Jo ignored him and walked into his house. She walked into a wide living room, the furniture was dark wood and the coverings were either black or grey. It was all very gloomy but it suited Kai well, he was always a bit of a black sheep. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs."

Jo sat down on a dark leather love seat and crossed her legs, "Has she begun to show symptoms?"

Kai nodded.

"How bad?"

"She's got... maybe another day before—"

"She kicks the bucket. Got it."

"You said you had a plan."

"Yes, but you won't like it."

"What is it?"

"I'm sure by know you're wondering how Ella isn't dead." Jo saw a flash of anger pass through Kai's eyes, the sort of anger that made her want to get as far away from him as possible, "She's supposed to be dead. She was dead as far as we knew, we even dug a grave for her beside Bryan. Fitting, seeing as she killed him..."

"Get to the point Jo."

"Well, as we're lowering her into the grave Ella begins to move. First a twitch here and there, we almost missed it. But then she sat right up in her grave and gave us all an awful scare."

"So I didn't kill her?"

"No. You did. But I think it was her magic that saved her."

"Impossible, no magic can raise the dead."

"Shut up and listen Kai," she said, annoyed "Ella had so much magic, nobody was supposed have that much. Sure you took all her physical magic but what if there was something else, some other source you couldn't get? There are necromancers in her linage. I think that's what saved her."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Her magic saved her once, I'm sure it can do it again."

"What are you saying Jo?"

"I'm saying, you have to give Ella her magic back."


End file.
